


Pills

by hollyharley



Series: Holly's Comfortember 2020 (Independent Works) [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mental Health Issues, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Spideychelle, antidepressants are cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyharley/pseuds/hollyharley
Summary: It really wasn't a big deal. Yet she had been standing in the middle of her room the past half an hour, staring at the pill in her hand.AKAMJ is scared to take antidepressants for the first time, and Peter's supportive
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Holly's Comfortember 2020 (Independent Works) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Pills

**Author's Note:**

> **content warning**  
>  references to: depression, anxiety, medication, food mention

**_Comfortember Prompt #2: First Day/Night_ **

* * *

This really shouldn't be a big deal. It wasn't like she was the only person in the world prescribed these things. It really, really wasn't a big deal. All she had to do was take this tiny little pill, put it in her mouth, and swallow. It so small she wouldn't even need water, to be completely honest.

She had to take it before Peter got here. Then hide the bottle.

She had picked it up today, after her psych appointment this morning. One mouth prescription. In a week, her and the doctor would meet again to make sure it wasn't killing her or whatever. It was pretty straightforward. Therapy hadn't been cutting it; this was going to help. It happened. It wasn't a big deal.

Yet she had been standing in the middle of her room the past half an hour, staring at the pill in her hand. Peter was going to get here soon. She needed to take it already. She just needed to-

There was a knock on her window, and MJ jumped. She shoved the pill in her pocket and opened the window. (She always kept it locked, even though she was on the third floor and there was no real danger of someone climbing in. But it could happen, you know?) She gave Peter her best smile. "Hey."

He smiled and climbed in. "Hey!" Peter dropped onto the floor, landing on his feet, as always. "Your mom's not home, right? I wouldn't want her to ask questions."

She assured him they were alone. She was acutely aware of her pill bottle, sitting on her bedside table, not even a foot behind Peter; she wanted to get Peter away from it as soon as possible. She only hoped he hadn't seen it or her looking at her pill like a crazy person already. "Want a snack?"

Peter grinned. "Always!"

She gratefully led him out of her room. They made popcorn, then decided to watch a movie. A documentary, which was perfect. They didn't really say much. It had been a long week for both of them: midterm tests, on top of a bunch of burglars that Peter had finally caught yesterday and MJ prepping herself for her first psychiatrist appointment... they were tired. Peter rested his head on her shoulder, she on the top of his head, and they enjoyed a British man narrating humpback whale migration. They were simple like that. 

After the documentary ended, they were still hungry, so they decided to make a real dinner: ramen. Peter set a pot of water to boil, and they leaned against the counter to wait. Peter was scrolling on his phone. MJ slid her hand into her pocket and touched the pill. It was so tiny; it could've been mistaken for piece of lint. 

"So... " Peter said, "What's that?"

"What?"

"The thing in your pocket?"

She should've been surprised. He was friggin' Spider-Man. Of course he had noticed. "Nothing."

"Oh. Okay." Peter knew she was lying, but he was kind and gentle, so he didn't push it. But fuck that. MJ was never one to shy away from anything. She pulled out the pill.

"It's peroxitine, and it's my first day taking it, and mental health stigma bullshit is making me embarrassed. It's stupid, you know? I'm lucky enough to have it, yet I feel bad about taking it because people say I should have the willpower to get through it. That's stupid." 

"It is stupid. Fuck them."

MJ snorted. "Fuck 'em."

Peter ceremoniously grabbed a glass from the counter and filled it with water from the fridge. Bowing, he held up the cup to her. "Michelle Jones, will you do the honor of taking this glass from me?"

Dork. MJ took the water from her boyfriend. Depression and anxiety ran in her family. That wasn't anything she could just power through. So what if she needed a little help to work on it? People take pills all the time.

She put the pill in her mouth, took a sip of water, and swallowed.

Peter kissed her forehead. "I'm proud of you."

MJ set her glass down, rolled her eyes, and lightly punched his shoulder. "You're a dork."

He smiled. "Your dork."

MJ wrapped her arms around him and held on. "Yup, you're my dork, and I love you."

"I love you too, MJ."

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of people saw this prompt as like first times for.. other stuff, but that was a nah for me so!! this tiny drabble was born.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> \---  
> also if you liked this you may enjoy the music video/clip for "antidepressants are so not a big deal" (a song). it is great.


End file.
